The Dark Angel
by Moana Fan Girl
Summary: April didn't know that angels even existed. Heck, she didn't even hear anyone say anything about encountering one, either! But when she finds a fallen angel, she rushes over to help. But this angel is no, well...angel. She notices the angel had black wings as opposed to the usual white. Plus she notices the black clothing and the black hair... Was he a dark angel?


**Full summary: April didn't know that angels even existed. Heck, she didn't even hear anyone say anything about encountering one, either! But when she finds a fallen angel, she rushes over to help. But this Angel is no, well...angel. She notices the angel had black wings as opposed to the usual white. Plus she notices the black clothing and the black hair... Was he a dark angel? She had heard that angels wear white clothing, but black? Could this angel be evil or is he just a different type? When he wakes up she decides to ask him some questions...but this angel isn't quite as friendly as April expected. He had this sort of attitude that she just couldn't figure out what caused him to have it or if dark angels all had attitudes and not just this one.**

\--

 **~April's POV~**

I woke up at 9:00 in the morning to a dream/nightmare I had. I was taking a walk on a path from my house and a dark angel I passed by was lying on the ground, unconscious... Probably even dead, but I didn't know. I didn't even know in my dream/nightmare until the dark angel opened up his eyes. They were red...

I gasped, quickly getting up and running away for my life as the angel I met slowly caught up to me after jumping to his feet. I ran and ran but the dark angel still eventually caught up...

When the dark angel grabbed me, I woke up, clutching my hand on my chest and breathing heavily.

"It's...just a dream..." I assured myself, sitting up in my bed, "That's a relief... Those glowing red eyes..." I shuddered, then cautiously got up out of bed, still a bit shaken by the nightmare.

To try and shake the nightmare off I decided I'd take a walk, before getting dressed.

After I got dressed, I shakily reached for my doorknob.

"N-No...forest full of b-black trees... Just...a forest full of...g-green trees...like usual."

I opened my bedroom door and looked around.

"Hello?" I called though I knew my house would be empty.

At least no one was here because I would have humiliated myself and fac _e_ palmed.

I cautiously tiptoed into the kitchen as if I was trying to sneak through the house undetected though no one was really inside, like mentioned before.

I looked inside the pantry and cabinets, then inside the fridge for something to eat. When my eyes fell on the eggs, I decided to have French toast for breakfast, and maybe cooking would be able to get this stuff off my mind.

 _Let's see..._ I thought, _We need eggs_ — I grabbed the carton of eggs from the fridge before closing the fridge door — _bread_ — I went over to the cabinet where I kept my bread, opened it and got the bread out, then closed the cabinet again — _and...some cinnamon._

I opened the spice cabinet, got the cinnamon out, then closed the cabinet. After everything I got out was on the counter, I was able to begin cooking.

 **~9:50 AM - At Breakfast Time~**

After I made my breakfast, I took the bottle of syrup out of the pantry and squeezed it, some of the syrup coming out onto my French toast.

 _Yummy._ I thought, _Nothing beats a good breakfast like French toast!_

I then started eating.

\--

After I ate, I decided to go on my walk.

I slipped my shoes on, opened my front door and stepped outside, taking a deep breath of fresh air, smiling.

After several minutes of walking down the path from my house, I noticed something on the ground. I squinted my eyes to see what it was.

"What is that?" I asked myself, moving a bit closer. "Are those... wings?"

I took a few more steps towards the winged creature, which looked human-like in appearance.

 _Is that...an angel?_ I then thought, examining the being with just my eyes. _But...his wings aren't like any other angel's... And he's wearing all black..._ _So...could he be a different type of angel?_ As I thought this stuff, the Angel moved a tiny bit.

"Huh...?" The Angel seemed to ask, slowly beginning to open his eyes.

I then backed away slowly, remembering my dream.

 _What if...his eyes are the same color as the ones in my dream?_ I thought, slightly biting my lip until the angel's eyes were slightly open, exposing red eyes, but not glowing red ones.

I breathed out a sigh of relief.

 _Oh, good..._ I thought, _His eyes are a normal kind of red... That's a relief..._

The Angel looked at me for a few seconds, still lying on his back.

"W-Who are you...?" He asked, his eyes halfway closed.

"The question is: who are you?" I asked him.

The Angel then slowly sat up.

"I-I'm...not telling you..." He then replied, "Why should I tell you, anyway?" I then shrugged.

"Just wondering..." I replied, "I'm just curious because I've never really seen a dark angel before..."

"What are you? Stupid?" The angel asked, suddenly feeling pain from his wounds, despite there being just a little bit of them, but none that bad.

"Uh, are you okay?" I asked him, seeing him clenching his teeth.

"No sh*t, stupid." He then said, "It's not like I'm dying..."

I chuckled.

"Well then..." I said, "Okay... Whatever you say, uh... What's your name?"

The dark angel just looked away.

"It's none of your business..."

I looked confused.

"But I need to know so I can call you by your name." I said, almost as if I were begging, "So what is it?"

The Dark Angel sighed.

"It's Dark Pit..." He mumbled, "Happy?"

I smiled, then nodded, chuckling some more.

"Yeah, silly." I replied, "I'm happy."

The Dark Angel then let out a huff.

"Where am I, anyway?" He asked, an attitude in his voice, "I'm not way up in the sky anymore, am I?"

I shook my head.

"No, you're not."

Dark Pit groaned.

"How could this day get any worse?" He asked, "First I fall straight from the sky almost possibly to my death, and now I'm stuck with a human..."

 **Okay, this was originally posted on Quotev - it hasn't been officially published there yet - and I put it under the many sections I had, the section it was put under being titled "Kid Icarus".** **This was from a few years ago, too. If you want to know my history of learning about this game, go to my profile on here.** **Actually, I don't know if I'll be posting it on there later, so I'll just tell you here.** **It started with Smash Bros. 4 for 3DS, and after unlocking Dark Pit (I noticed him when I played a friend's copy of Smash Bros. 4 before he got me my own copy but didn't rea** **lly play as him).**

 **Long story short, my friend got me the game for 3DS and once I unlocked Dark Pit I was curious about him, so later that day I looked him up online. I didn't mind any spoilers though, 'cause that's just me, so... Yeah, basically after reading up on KI:U I had wanted to play it since it seemed like it would be a fun game, though I didn't watch any YouTube videos of the game before playing it.**

 **But once my friend downloaded it on his 3DS, I asked if I could play it and I definitely _loved_ it. So he got me an eShop card so that I could play it and over a year ago I got the game for my birthday** **. Still have it as of today.**

 **But I hope you are enjoying the story so far and don't forget to review and tell me how it is so far and the mistakes I've made! :)**

 **P.S. Also I know in the beginning my character mentions a "forest full of dark trees", but I think when I originally wrote this...I was mentioning what she saw in the dream. I think... Unless it's what she feared she would see after the nightmare. I forget.** **Sorry this is so long, what with my history and all...** **But right now, I am _out!_ *holds up my fingers to make a peace sign* Victor- I mean, peace!**


End file.
